


【日和】短篇

by wulong



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulong/pseuds/wulong
Summary: 【内野和】管教【神二】夹紧屁股不许动 上中下【磁石】假正经和小人精





	1. 【内野和】管教

二宫和也被人拖到内野圣阳面前的时候左肩已经被卸掉，右小腿上也中了一枪，身上也有不少青紫的伤痕。内野看着倒在地上颤抖着的二宫，便让身边的人退下，偌大的办公室里就只剩下两个人。

内野抱起已经疼得说不出话的二宫，让他坐在自己舒服的椅子上。不管二宫抗拒的眼神上下检查着二宫的身体。

“呜呜！”

“肋骨没断。”

内野这么说着，就将二宫脱臼的左臂装了回去。

“啊啊啊！”

二宫实在疼的受不了，只能眼角噙着泪哀求的看着内野：

“叔叔……”

“闭嘴。”

内野坐到桌边，抓住了二宫中弹的右腿固定在自己腿上。

“你要做什么……”

二宫害怕的想抽回腿，但是却被内野捏住了伤口周围，疼得二宫没法动弹。

随后内野撕开了裤子，拿起手边的镊子，往酒杯里搅了搅，然后拿了出来。二宫知道了内野的意图，于是不管全身各处的疼痛，猛地坐起身拉住了内野的手：

“不要……求你了叔叔……”

内野冷静的看着一脸可怜兮兮的二宫，但是心底却很明白，这副面孔不过是二宫的伪装。

“松手。”

二宫见他没有要怜悯自己的意思，于是松开了手，认命的瘫在椅子上。因为二宫知道如果这个时候再忤逆他，自己只会更惨。

二宫指了指桌上的酒杯哀求的看着内野，而内野看了二宫一眼拿起了酒杯，可正当二宫想接过酒杯的时候，却被内野倒在了腿上的伤口上。

强烈的疼痛让二宫惨叫出来，但是内野没有管他，直接将镊子伸进伤口取出了子弹。

好在内野让手下注意分寸，所以子弹的口径很小，伤口也不算深。

内野看了眼哭红了眼睛的二宫，冷静的拿出抽屉药箱里的缝合线帮他缝合。

二宫疼到全身颤抖，但是却也用手擦干了眼泪，停止了哭喊。

内野替他处理好了伤口，就一把掐住二宫的脖子将他死死按在椅背上：

“没良心的小东西。”

内野说完就强制的亲吻了上去。二宫有些呼吸不顺，但是内野又很好的控制着手劲让二宫不会窒息，但是又绝不让他好过。

二宫难受的推搡着内野，但是却被内野的另一只手紧紧抓住。

“唔！唔唔！！”

直到听到二宫急促的呻吟声，内野才放开。

“这些年你除了个子长高了些，其他都没有变，不管是样貌还是性子。”

二宫十六岁被下药送上了内野的床，到今天也已经十年了。

“怎么，你这是死到临头开始回忆自己做过那些肮脏事了？”

二宫摸着自己被掐红的脖子，冷笑道。但是内野却笑他天真。

“你以为为什么这些天过去你的警察小朋友们没有任何行动？”

“……你是怎么知道的？”

“你发誓说忠诚却在我背后捅刀子，我一直说信任却也一直在监视你，说起来也很公平不是吗？”

二宫没敢说话。

“不过你倒是比我想象中的要沉得住气，前前后后竟然也策划了一年。”

内野原本监视二宫的用意并不在此，毕竟自己这个年轻貌美的爱人实在太会招人，怕自己一不留神就被别人挖了墙角，但是没想到知道了意外的惊喜。

说实话内野其实很清楚二宫恨自己，但是也知道二宫同样很怕自己。

所以当知道二宫有反心的时候说实话内野也很惊讶，没想到这么久过去了，二宫竟然还是像当初第一次被送上自己床时一样有胆子反抗。

“谁让你是个生性多疑的孤家寡人。”

二宫到了这一步也不介意和内野直接摊牌，毕竟二宫知道内野因为怀疑手刃了自己的兄弟姐妹，其中就包括自己同父异母的兄弟二宫的父亲。然而最后却发现二宫的父亲其实什么都没有做。

这件事情内野自然没有告诉二宫，但是内野也知道二宫其实心里清楚。

内野被自己小侄子揭了伤疤自然不会有什么好脾气，直接掐住二宫的脖子将人仰面按在桌子上，直接扒了他的衣服，不管二宫身上各种青一块紫一块的伤痕还有腿上的枪伤，抬起他的双腿，把两根手指插进了二宫的后面。

二宫疼的反而笑出来：

“怎么？被我说中了？你他妈个胆小鬼，你活该啊啊！”

内野又加了两根手指，再加上没有任何润滑，二宫感觉自己怕是要被内野撕裂了。

“我还有你，怎么能算是孤家寡人呢。”内野看着二宫笑的很危险，“放心，我不会杀了你。我会一直把你锁在身边，小和，你只能是我的东西。”

二宫嘲笑的看着内野：

“你个疯子，你做梦去吧。”

说完就迅速的扇了内野一巴掌，内野没想到他还有力气，所以结结实实的挨了一巴掌。

内野怒极反笑，也不管二宫的挣扎，直接提枪就插了进去。果然耳边就立刻响起了二宫的谩骂和惨叫。但是内野听到二宫痛苦的声音反而更加来劲，抱住二宫的大腿狠狠的抽插到释放出来。

内野看着身下狼狈的二宫，依旧没觉得过瘾，又掐住二宫的脖子，将人拉到落地窗前， 二宫一瘸一拐的被拖到落地窗前，然后被内野掐住后颈按在了落地窗上。

虽然现在已经很晚了，但是外面的路灯和汽车的灯光依旧来来回回全部都是。

但是二宫现在已经没有了反抗的力气，任由内野抱住自己的腰，在身体里冲刺。

内野见二宫没什么反应就又把人抱回到桌子前，让他趴在桌子上，翘起屁股任自己宰割。

二宫咬紧牙，不愿发出一点声音，但是越是这样，内野就下手越重，逼着二宫疼的惨叫。

内野拨通内线，让秘书进来，而身下的二宫终于有了点反应。

“先生，请问……请问有什么事？”

秘书小姐一推门被面前的情况吓了一跳，但却又很快的冷静下来。

“让司机做好准备，我们一会回家。”

“好的。”秘书立刻掏出手机联系司机，但是内野没让自己离开，秘书也不敢轻易离开。

二宫自从秘书进来之后就低着头努力忍着不发出任何声音。但是内野自然不会让他就这么安静下去。

“咬的真紧，怎么，有人看着就这么兴奋？”

见二宫没有理自己，内野便抓住二宫的头发强迫他抬起头。

“说话。”

“……叔叔……你个疯子。”

内野本以为他终于要示弱，但是听到最后就像一口饭噎住了嗓子。内野自然不会让二宫好过，但是正当内野打算将二宫抱进怀里操的时候，一旁的秘书小声开了口：

“先生，司机准备好了。”

内野衡量了一下，暂时放过了二宫，整理了下自己的衣服，就把自己的外套给二宫披上，然后抱住二宫走出了办公室。

秘书自觉的拿着内野的包跟着一起进了电梯。

“你这魅力还真是厉害，过了这么久她还愿意替你说话。”

秘书知道内野是在警告自己，于是努力的消除着存在感。二宫和秘书很早以前也相互有过好感，秘书很早以前只知道二宫是内野的侄子并且帮内野做事，却并不知道两人还有其他的关系。

而内野留下这个秘书，纯粹是为了让二宫不舒服。

二宫抓住内野的衣领，一脸凶狠狠的瞪着他，内野冷笑一声不和他计较，反正回家之后有他受的。

 

刚回到家，二宫就被内野绑了个结实，双手被绑在身后，嘴则被带上了镂空式的口枷，然后被抓着头发被迫给内野口交。口交的同时后面还被小号的假阳具填满，一直震动刺激着敏感点。

好在回家之后内野就替他做了清洁上了药，也不再进入二宫体内。

内野在二宫嘴里释放出来之后就解开了口枷，但是拿出了尿道按摩器小心翼翼的插进了二宫前面。

“住手……”

二宫身体的愉悦已经被后面的假阳具挑逗起来，而内野对自己做的所有事情都让二宫心里十分抗拒，但是身体却舒服的想接纳。

“乖，还有更舒服的在后面。”

内野这么说着，便小心的取出了后面的假阳具，将自己润滑好的食指和中指挺了进去。

内野观察着二宫的表情，尽量避开伤口，然后来到了二宫后面的敏感点。内野一边刺激着后面的敏感点，一边打开了前面的尿道按摩器，另一只手捏住了一边的乳头。

“呜呜……你个混蛋……放开。”

二宫的身体又疼又爽，而且被内野玩弄的爽的快要射出来，但是很快二宫知道了内野不会让自己舒服。

由于前面插着尿道按摩器的缘故，无论二宫怎么想射，都没有办法。内野让二宫一直停在高潮前的那一刻，却怎么也不让他到达顶峰。

二宫挣扎着扭动着身体，但是内野依旧耐心的刺激着二宫的敏感带。

“乖乖认错，我还能考虑放过你。”

二宫又恨又怕的瞪着内野，自己的身体内野最收悉，也最清楚自己怕什么。

内野见他依旧不愿意示弱，就抽出了手指，将前列腺按摩器插进了二宫身体里，确定了按摩器正好顶在敏感点上，并且用贞操带将前后都固定住。

“正好这还有一夜的时间，你可以好好想想明天早上要怎么向我求饶。”

 

果然，在第二天天还没亮，内野打开二宫房门的时候，就听到了床上传来断断续续的啜泣声和求饶声。

“呜呜……叔叔……饶……”

内野站在二宫面前：

“知道错了？”

“我错了……”

“以后还敢不敢了？”

“不……再也，不敢了……”

内野抱起了快要崩溃的二宫，解开了贞操带，将尿道按摩器慢慢的拿了出来，然后上面一颗颗圆珠刺激着领口，在拔出来了瞬间，二宫也终于射了出来。

然后内野取出了后面的按摩器，解开了束缚双手的绳子，然后帮二宫清理了身体上了药，还抱着二宫来到餐桌前，亲手喂他吃了早饭。

但是在内野上班出门前，又拿着东西将二宫按在沙发上，扒开了二宫的裤子。

“叔叔！求你了！我真的不敢了……”

内野不管二宫的求饶，又把尿道按摩器插了进去，后面也插了肛塞，然后用贞操带锁好。

“晚上回来看你表现。中午会让阿姨过来看着你好好吃饭喝水，所以别让我失望。”


	2. 【神二】夹紧屁股不许动  上

01

二宫和也觉得自己快要受不了了，后面的跳蛋每隔两秒就会放一次电，不小的电流让二宫不自觉的夹紧屁股微微颤抖。

那个男人说玩松了就不好了，于是从昨天一直塞到了现在。

而且自行拿出来的结果二宫自己也清楚的很，所以即使难受的颤抖他也不敢这么做。

就在二宫蜷缩在床上的时候男人回来了。

放下公文包，脱下西装外套，散了散领带走进了卧室：

“今天有没有乖乖的？”

二宫没看向一脸坏笑的木村拓哉，因为害怕自己要是没忍住瞪了他一眼又会受到什么的惩罚。

木村走近没有回应的二宫，直接扒下他的睡裤，抓住二宫湿答答的阳具：

“看来你真的很喜欢跳蛋。”

二宫难过的摇着头，当初要不是木村在公司发现自己屁股里夹着遥控跳蛋，事情也不会发展到现在这一步。

木村粗鲁的抽出还在放电的跳蛋然后猛的把自己的阳具插进的二宫的后面。

不出意料的听到了身下人的惨叫和抽泣。

“果然紧致了不少啊。在回来的路上我就在想你在家怎么样，有没有乖乖带着跳蛋，你这欲求不满的屁股是不是被电击刺激的满是淫水？”

“前辈！啊哈饶了我吧…我受不了了呜呜…”

二宫抓紧着枕头忍耐着木村在背后的大力抽插，二宫趴在自己身下的这个地位让木村很好用力。

“以后真的要好好锻炼锻炼你的体力，这就受不了怎么行。”

木村心里想着下次要怎么调教二宫，下身的动作也没有怠慢，甚至更狠的把巨大的阴茎全部抽出来又狠狠的插进去。

这让二宫彻底大哭起来。

“前辈！！不要！！啊啊哈…”

木村知道二宫颤抖的身体是因为自己每次再次进入屁股的时候都狠狠的顶上了二宫敏感点，让二宫又疼又爽。

木村看着身下颤抖的二宫觉得是时候了，于是停下的抽插：

“乖，自己动动屁股。”

这个命令让二宫太过羞耻，以至于僵住了身体很久没有动弹。虽然嘴上不说，但是被周围人一直当天才对待的二宫对于出丑羞耻的事脸皮向来很薄。木村拍打着二宫的屁股直到他慢慢悠悠的动起来。

自从被木村开发了后面的敏感点，二宫就每次都会被木村撞出水来，之前木村训练过二宫如何用假阳具找到自己的敏感点，然后逼着二宫只用假阳具射出来。

所以这次二宫也很快找到了那里，然后用木村的阳具摩擦着敏感点。

“nari果然厉害，教你一次就会了。”

木村捏住二宫的乳头使劲揉搓让二宫没一会就射了出来。

看着二宫无力的趴到在床上，于是又打了二宫屁股几巴掌：

“我还没有让你停，继续！记得顶着前列腺不准错，要是错了超过五次你知道后果。”

二宫刚刚射出来，整个人都在敏感状态，这个时候还要不停的顶着后面的敏感点，二宫忍不住瑟缩着求饶：

“…主人…求你饶了我吧…”

木村听到满意的称呼又看着可怜兮兮的二宫，笑道：

“好，那你乖乖趴在床上别乱动。”

木村允许了二宫不动，但这不代表木村会停下，而没有了主动权的二宫只能接受木村在自己屁股里狠狠的操弄，每次都狠狠的顶在二宫敏感点，听到二宫哭着求饶的声音也不理会的木村依旧一脸坏笑，而二宫只有在木村身下哭喊呻吟的份。

 

二宫很后悔当初不应该图一时好玩带着跳蛋去上班，结果被木村发现，夺去了控制器，然后在公司厕所被木村玩弄到哭着射出来。

之后就被拿着这个把柄被迫和木村同居被他玩弄。一开始二宫羞耻的一点都不听话，直到自己敏感的身体尝到了甜头，而且木村实在帅到没人性。

虽然二宫自己没发现，但是木村很清楚：二宫喜欢被自己掌控的感觉。

 

02

今天二宫刚下班就签收了两个大箱子，也不知道是木村买了什么鬼东西，拆开看看结果是个动感单车和跑步机，宅男程序员的二宫懒得理会木村又要发什么神经病，没在意的回卧室了。

万万没想到这玩意在之后会给自己带来那么大的刺激和屈辱。

企划部的木村和技术部的二宫不同，最近经常要加班，而二宫一个在家也只能无聊的玩游戏，本来极度不愿意的同居到了现在竟然会有一丝寂寞。

到了晚上终于下班回家的木村一进门看到的就是瘫在沙发上聚精会神的玩着游戏的二宫，一时间气不打一出来，明明和他说过少打游戏多运动，但是这孩子一点都不听话。

最让人生气的是，二宫专注于游戏连木村回来没注意到。

木村直接拔了游戏机的电源。

二宫错愕的大叫到一半发现是木村顿时蔫了下来。

“你回来了…”

“是的，我回来了。”

二宫看木村脸色不好，于是走上前拿过包和外套：

“饿了吗？要不要吃点东西？”

木村看了眼殷勤的二宫，并不吃他这套。

“你玩了多久？”

二宫看木村一副冷冰冰的样子忍不住抖了抖：

“…大概也就两个小时。”

木村笑了笑，知道真实时间一定不止，但是两个小时也足够了：

“既然玩了两个小时那就锻练两个小时，正好我买的器材今天也到了。你说好不好？”

二宫自然没有对木村说不的勇气，而且明天周末，二宫害怕自己说错话就要在床上躺一个周末。

木村看二宫不乐意的点点头，于是坐在沙发上开始发号施令：

“把身上的衣服都脱了。”

“为什么？”

木村看了眼质疑的二宫，二宫身体一僵，只能乖乖接受着木村的目光，一点点脱下了衣服。

二宫被木村盯的有了感觉，阳具开始慢慢变硬，忍不住用手捂住。

“别再看了…”

木村注意到二宫的变化于是招招手让二宫到自己身边，然后握住了阳具：

“被我看着就有感觉了？真是淫荡的身体，里面也湿了吗？”

木村说这也往后面伸进去了两根手指，然后在敏感点那里各种摩擦操弄。

二宫将双手搭在木村肩膀上，下身则被手指操的舒服的呻吟。

“哈啊…前辈…”

“不准射。”

木村停下了手上的挑逗，但是二宫已快要射出来了，这个时候的突然被停止让二宫倒吸一口气。

“现在去踏单车。”

木村看着二宫磨磨蹭蹭的走过去，骑上了单车，木村也走到单车旁边看着二宫屁股上上下下的移动，双腿也画出好看的线条。

“现在停下。”

二宫奇怪的看着木村，自己也才刚刚热身。但是当他看到木村拿出一个尺寸中等的假阳具和藤条的时候，二宫忍不住抖了下，是因为害怕还是兴奋？或许是两者都有。

木村让二宫抬高屁股，然后把假阳具紧紧的绑在单车坐垫上，抹上了润滑剂。

又拍了拍二宫的屁股让他坐下去深深的进入到了体内，被假阳具撑大的感觉让二宫又舒服的忍不住叫出来。

但是却被木村用藤条抽中了屁股：

“这可不是为了让你舒服，现在开始不准停下来，不准坐在坐垫上超过三秒，只要违规，你的屁股就会遭殃，知道了吗？”

“前辈…不要…”

木村又抽一下，二宫疼的不再敢再说话，只能颤抖着踏起单车。

二宫咬住下唇，踏单车时候屁股忍不住上下移动，而因为重心一左一右的移动所以整个假阳具可以攻击到二宫的整个肉壁。

总是被无意撞到敏感点的二宫舒服的发抖，忍不住叫出了声，不自觉的放慢了速度，却被木村毫不客气的鞭打着翘起的屁股。

“不许慢下来，不许乱呻吟。”

二宫知道木村一直看着自己，于是身体更加敏感：

“前辈…求求你不要看我…”

木村心里道：这孩子想的是不要看自己而不是停下来，看来他很享受被动感单车这样操弄。

“你这么诱人的动作我怎么能错过？”

“前辈…求，求你了…”

二宫低着头不敢看木村，木村却坏心眼的问：

“你想求我也要看我的眼睛说。”

二宫做了半天思想准备，才用淫乱的脸看向木村：

“求求你了，主人…我想要你…”

木村得意的笑了：

“想要我怎么样？”

“…想要主人狠狠的肏我呜呜呜…”

第一次说出这么下流的话，这让二宫羞耻的哭了出来，木村心里觉得痒痒的，但是并没有做出反应。

把二宫从单车上抱下来，走进了卧室。

但是在把二宫操射了之后也没放过他，直到二宫又被木村操的射出来为止。


	3. 【神二】夹紧屁股不许动 中

03

周末清晨的阳光总是比平时宜人。二宫从木村的亲吻中醒过来，虽然昨晚被操射了两次，二宫还是可耻的被木村的吻勾引的有了反应。

木村却故意不碰二宫的阳具，而是玩弄起了胸前已经挺起来的乳头。

先是捏着乳头旋转摩擦，再是隔着衣服用指甲刮弄着乳尖。

木村发现隔着衣服玩弄二宫会更有感觉，因为布料的摩擦让二宫更加有感觉。

“前辈…哈啊…我想要…”

听到二宫求饶的呻吟木村停下了手，起身去了厕所洗漱。而没有了玩弄身体的手指却依旧敏感的二宫忍不住自己把手伸到了身后的屁股洞前。

玩弄着自己的括约肌转着小圈，进入一点点又马上退出来。二宫舒服的发抖，然后一下子插进了两根手指顶着自己的敏感点做着抽插。

诱人的声音也忍不住漏出来。这一切都被洗漱完靠在门口的木村看在眼里，因为是在二宫的背后，所以二宫没有发现木村阴郁的表情，自顾自的在木村面前淫荡的自慰。

终于在二宫射出来之后木村走到二宫面前，冷冷的开口：

“看来你自己玩的很舒服啊。”

二宫咽了咽口水，突然想起木村很早以前定下的规矩：

没有主人的允许不准自慰。

二宫一边往后退一边认错：

“主人我错了，我再也不敢了…求求你不要惩罚我…”

木村知道昨晚玩的厉害，现在惩罚这个不听话的小东西也不太合适，于是放弃了惩罚的念头：

“你过来。”

木村坐在床边看着二宫，二宫感觉到木村眼里没有危险，于是快速的爬到木村身边，深怕再惹这人生气。

木村拉住爬到身边的二宫的手臂，把人拉到了自己腿上，让二宫正好趴在木村腿上翘起屁股，像是小孩子被按在父母腿上被打屁股一样。

二宫虽然挨过打，但是从来没有用这样的姿势挨打，所以忍不住被这么羞耻的动作惹得红透了脸，但却乖乖的趴在木村腿上。

木村看他没有挣扎，只是害怕又兴奋的颤抖着身体，便抚摸着二宫赤裸的背和屁股大腿让他放松。

然后一巴掌打了上去。

“啊啊！”

不小的力道让二宫惨叫起来，然后紧紧的扒住木村的大腿，接受自己不听话的惩罚。

之后的巴掌也没有留情。不过让木村意外的是，二宫一直都没有求饶，虽然惨叫的叫痛，但是却没有闪躲和求饶。

打了几分钟后，木村停下来摸了摸二宫已经是艳红色的屁股，然后细声问道：

“能不能坚持住？”

二宫点了点头，木村却又一巴掌上去：

“说话！”

“能…能坚持住…”

木村听他可怜兮兮的声音于是命令道：

“最后十下记得报数。数错了或者没数都要重新打，知道吗？”

以前在小说和爱情动作电影中的情节发生在自己身上，这让二宫害怕又期待。

而木村看他这副样子，忍不住用两根手指插进了二宫的后面。

“被按在腿上打屁股都能湿成这样，nari真是个淫荡的孩子，对不对。”

木村没指望二宫回复他，用两根手指在二宫体内翻搅的让他呻吟连连的时候猛地抽出手指，狠狠的抽上了二宫的屁股。

二宫爽的没反应过来，迟了一大拍才喊出“一。”

“刚刚喊的太迟，不算，重来。”

于是木村的下一巴掌，二宫才及时的反应过来：

“啊呜，一。”

之后就是木村啪啪的抽打声和二宫惨叫着报数的声音。

但是在第六下的时候木村故意坏心眼的快速大力的打了二宫四下。

二宫却只顾得惨叫，完全不知道木村打了多少下，于是被迫重来。这时候二宫的屁股已经变得深红。

“呜呜，一！”

“啊啊，二！”

……

二宫哭着完成了最后十下的时候，其实已经不知道被打了多少下了。

木村满意的抱起二宫，给他擦了擦眼泪：

“作为你乖乖挨打的奖励，下午带你出去怎么样？”

二宫看着温柔的木村没想太多便答应了他。但是没想到木村的外出和自己的外出并不是同一个外出。

 

04

中午，木村逼着二宫穿着裸体围裙做饭，还时不时的用处理好的蔬菜玩弄二宫的屁股。

先是用洗干净的水果黄瓜在屁股里抽查，木村看二宫忍着不吱声，于是又把一根细的胡萝卜插了进去，两个蔬菜在身体了进行着相反方向的抽插，黄瓜进入的之后胡萝卜往外抽。

这让二宫终于停下了手中的动作，趴在了台子上，回头求饶了看着木村：

“前辈…不要这样…”

木村听到二宫淫荡的呻吟，便把黄瓜和胡萝卜一起狠狠插到深处，然后再抽了出来。

二宫以为木村终于放过自己，但是没想到木村从冰箱里拿出今天不需要的苦瓜，然后再水池洗干净，利用水和二宫体液的润滑慢慢的插了进去。

比黄瓜和胡萝卜一样粗的苦瓜进入了二宫的屁股里，刚从冰箱拿出的苦瓜很凉，而且上面还有凹凹凸凸的东西，这让二宫只能趴在台子上，接受木村的玩弄。

后面被撑大，屁股里的敏感点又被碰到，本就敏感的二宫难过的呻吟：

“哈啊！好舒服…前辈，饶了我…啊啊！”

木村用苦瓜顶着二宫的敏感点不停摩擦，表面的凸起也一直刺激着二宫的括约肌和屁股里。

最后在越来越高亢的呻吟中，二宫终于被这根苦瓜操了出来。

“nari真是厉害，用蔬菜都能把你操的射出来。”

二宫红着脸：

“前辈，不要说了…”

于是木村轻轻拍了拍二宫的屁股：

“那你乖乖做饭，我会在你身后好好监督的。”

说完又捏了一把二宫的乳头。

二宫努力无视着身后木村炙热的视线，终于把菜做好，两个人吃完了午饭。

可是刚休息好，木村就让二宫把衣服脱光。

二宫疑惑的看向木村，对方却说到：

“你不会以为我会让你轻轻松松的逛街吧？”

二宫下体忍不住抽搐了一下，然后乖乖的解开围裙。

木村拿来了一大堆东西，让二宫趴在桌子上不许乱动。

先是向二宫的屁股里挤入了不少润滑剂，再用手指把肉壁上的润滑剂摸匀。

然后往二宫的屁股里塞了颗跳蛋，然后还打开检查了一下。猝不及防的刺激让二宫抖三抖。

之后就是一个带着金属肛塞的贞操带。不仅后面被紧紧塞住，连前面都被绑住没法射精。二宫看着木村把锁咔嚓一声锁紧，自己的心也莫名被木村锁住了一样。

最后就是两个连接在贞操带上的贴片，被木村贴到了二宫已经挺起的乳头上方。

“虽然在家里你怎么淫荡都没关系，但是在外面可要好好忍住，不然被发现了可不要怪我。”

二宫僵硬的站在餐厅，木村拍了拍他的屁股示意是时候该出门了。于是二宫别扭的走在木村身边。

金属的肛塞在身体里摩擦，二宫又疼又爽。

木村今天故意不开车，就想和二宫一起做地铁。而且今天是周末，地铁人很多，两个人被人群挤在角落。

木村贴着二宫让他站在墙角，背贴胸的站着，然后伸进口袋打开了开关。

木村感到怀里的二宫顿时僵了，于是贴着二宫的耳朵笑着说：

“千万不要发出声音，不然会被车里这么多人当成欲求不满的变态。”

二宫忍受着屁股里的跳蛋，却没想到木村突然抬手捏住了已经挺起的乳头，而且下面的肛塞和乳头下点的贴片竟然开始了电击！

二宫吓得捂住了嘴差点发出声响。木村越捏越起劲，二宫下面的肛塞发出的电流像是用鞭子鞭打肛门一样。二宫实在受不了这种刺激。

“前辈，停下好不好…”

二宫回头看着木村求他饶过自己，刺激胸前和后面的双重刺激快让二宫有些站不稳，整个人都在靠在木村身上了。

看到二宫这副可怜的模样，木村停下了电流对胸前和屁股的折磨，搂着二宫小声说：

“看来这么玩对你还早，回去可要加强锻炼了。”

小宅男二宫一直体力一般，和木村在一起后才有所好转。

“你要是不好好锻炼，我们以后可就没法玩电车痴汉了。”木村笑着咬了下二宫的耳朵，“不过作为补偿，明天我们玩师生play，你是逃课的不良学生，我是惩罚你的老师，怎么样。”

二宫想到木村拿着教鞭无情的抽打自己屁股，用大号的记号笔插进自己屁股转动直到自己认错的样子就红透了脸，点了点头。

之后木村停下了所有玩具，在厕所里帮二宫把贞操带脱下，屁股里的跳蛋拿出来，身上的一切都去除之后，两个人度过了一个美好的下午。

和一次浪漫的烛光晚餐。


	4. 【神二】夹紧屁股不许动 下

05

自从上次二宫被连接这动感单车的假阳具操到不能自已之后，木村便规定二宫每天必须运动一个半小时，周末翻倍，当然除非遇到加班这种特殊情况。

木村还说如果被他发现二宫没做到，作为惩罚，就让他不做任何措施的塞着最大的假阳具一边在跑步机上奔跑，一边被藤条打屁股，而且万一假阳具掉了下来，就得束缚着阳具在性爱机器上被操整整一晚。

二宫虽然内心有一点点想尝试被那样对待，但是还是害怕的乖乖听从木村的命令。毕竟他也不知道自己能不能受的住。

和木村同居也快一个月了，二宫的身体好了很多，之前的老胃病也在木村的照顾下很少发作，而体力也得到了不小的提升，毕竟经常被木村这样那样的玩弄。

二宫也没有了一开始的抗拒和不安，慢慢对木村这个人增添了不少信任。

给予自己痛苦的快乐，还有无微不至的照顾，这让二宫有了一丝丝安心感。

明明刚开始的时候木村是那么的强硬的说一不二，而且一副天上天下唯吾独尊的样子，让周围的人都不敢接近。

二宫想起和木村的一开始，那个在公司厕所的第一次……

 

现在回想起来自己当时真的是脑子烧坏了，才会想带着跳蛋去上班。都是那些乱七八糟的片子惹的鬼！

事实也不如片子里演的那样爽，没什么经验的二宫只觉得难受，非常的难受。于是在二宫打算去厕所把跳蛋拿出来的时候正好遇到了木村。

木村跟着二宫走近了厕所，叫住了打算进入单间的二宫。

“二宫。”

二宫好奇的看着木村，两人之间并没有什么交情，平常的沟通也都是公事，就连公司聚会也坐的很远。

“木村前辈，怎么了？”

木村锁上了厕所的门，随便看了眼个间一个人都没有。正好的时机！

“没想到你长着一张清纯的小脸，却是个会在上班时间往屁股里塞东西的淫荡孩子。”

二宫顿时大脑一白：

“…你，你在说什么？”

木村冷笑一声，于是把二宫逼到洗手台边，用手摸了摸二宫僵硬的脸蛋。

“别怕，我不会告诉别人。”

二宫拍开木村的手：

“麻烦您让开，我不知道你在说什么。”

木村也不再和他废话，直接上手去摸二宫全身的口袋。

先是西装外套下面的两个口袋，然后故意往明明什么都没有的白色衬衫的胸前口袋里摸，果然碰到了二宫因为羞耻一直立起来的乳头。

“前辈！你放手！”

“明明胸前都立起来了还说不要，口是心非的可是坏孩子。”

木村一只手捏住二宫的乳头，一只手往二宫的屁股后面的裤子口袋里伸。果然找到了跳蛋的控制器，然后立刻打开了振动的最高档。

“啊啊！！”

二宫疼的立刻没了反抗的力气，用手撑着洗手台努力不让木村看出自己的腿软。

而木村却直接解开了二宫的裤子，把手往屁股缝里摸。

第一次被别人摸到那么私密的地方的二宫不知道怎么办，只能向木村求饶。

“前辈，不要…求你了…好疼！”

木村没管二宫的求饶，直接把食指插进了二宫的屁股，玩弄起了里面的敏感点，第一次被这么对待的二宫也忍不住呻吟出来。

“这么敏感，真可爱。”

木村把跳蛋的振动降回普通强度，然后把跳蛋顶在了前列腺上。

“哈啊啊！滚开！”

二宫没受过这么大的刺激，扭动着屁股想要躲开，但是却被木村按趴在洗手台上，没法动弹。

“这样在公司被人用跳蛋顶着屁股是不是很舒服？”

二宫听着身后传来木村恶魔般的低语，身体却更加敏感，耳朵也红透了，更可怕的是每当二宫抬头都能从面前的镜子里看到被人玩弄到颤抖的淫荡自己。

“啊啊不要了…求求你了…”

二宫觉得自己快要射出来了，单单靠屁股被人玩弄。而且被这从未感受过的快感所打败，乖乖的趴在洗手台上任由木村玩弄。

木村听到了二宫的求饶反而把跳蛋的强度再次加到了最大。

在这么强烈的刺激下二宫很快就呻吟着射了出来：

“我不行了哈啊！！”

木村惊奇的摸了下二宫的阳具，这孩子竟然单靠屁股就射精了。

于是木村取出跳蛋，反而将自己的手指插进了里面。

“前辈！饶了我吧。”

而还在高潮余温下的二宫虽然抗拒但还是忍不住对木村的手指也有了感觉。但是在木村扩张到第三根手指的时候屁股就紧的不像样。

“以前没有被大阳具填满过屁股？”

二宫被木村的问法弄的面红耳赤于是没有回答，但是被木村一巴掌打在屁股上逼着说出了答案。

木村也没想到这么淫荡的身体竟然没被人疼爱过，于是先暂时放过了二宫，帮他把身上的痕迹擦干净，然后帮他穿戴好衣服。

“晚上下班记得等我一起，如果让我发现你提前跑了，就别怪我明天在你的办公桌上当着所有人的面狠狠的操你。知道了吗？”

二宫看着木村冷酷的表情忍不住点了点头才被木村放过。

然后那天晚上二宫被带到木村家里被狠狠的操弄了好几遍。

 

06

二宫想到这，突然发现自己硬了，而且没有木村的允许二宫也不敢自己解决，只能等他自己软下去。

就在这时候，电话响了。

“喂？”

“nari，公司有急事要出差三天，晚上不用等我吃饭了。”

“你要出差？”

“虽然只有三天，但是你要乖乖听话知道吗？”

“好吧，我等你回来。”

二宫的最后一句话让木村挂了电话也开心了很久，再加上二宫不舍得语气，木村看着已经黑屏的手机：这样的生活也不错。

比起一个人吃饭一个人生活，现在这样有人牵挂有人陪伴的生活让木村对明天有了期盼。

而另一边的二宫虽然一开始有些不舍，但是想到这三天没人管自己熬夜玩游戏就忍不住开心起来。

然而好景连半天都没有撑过去。

晚上，二宫拿起手机时发现上面已经有三个未接来电，全都是来自木村，而且还是在自己打游戏打的正欢的时候。

二宫一瞬间开始胃疼起来……

但还是咽了口口水回拨了回去，短暂的嘟嘟声后电话接通了。

“前辈？”

“…看来游戏的吸引力比我大的多。”

已经被识破的二宫没有胆子再撒谎，只得乖乖认错。

“对不起…我错了…”

电话另一头的木村笑了笑：

“既然认错，总要有些诚意是不是。”

二宫知道之后不会有好事，但还是硬着头皮回答道：

“我都听你的…”

“那就先拿出阳具束缚环戴上，今天晚上不准射精。”

二宫乖乖的从抽屉里拿出木村为自己定做的束缚环戴上，这个束缚环的顶端刚好有个钢珠能顶住尿道口，让人想射也射不出来。

“…戴好了。”

“真乖，现在把衣服全都脱光，脱完了我们facetime。”

木村说完就挂断了电话，二宫不得已脱光了衣服躺在床上，然后把手机支在床边，拨通了与木村的facetime。

木村接了facetime第一眼看到的就是二宫把双腿张开用被束缚的阴茎和屁股对着镜头的样子。

“真是乖孩子，现在把手指含在嘴里好好润湿，然后自己用手指扩张下面的小穴。”

二宫听话的用左手撑着身体，将右手含在了嘴里，然后将沾满了口水的手指伸向了下面。

先是用口水把洞口润湿，然后把食指轻松的插了进去。然后二宫学着木村平时对自己做的那样用手指在屁股里打圈圈的转动。

“聪明的好孩子，下面再加两根手指。”

二宫先加入了中指，然后中指的长度刚好可以碰到敏感点，二宫也忍不住发出了舒服的呻吟。

“我可没让你玩弄哪里，以后不准碰到那里。”

二宫听话的点点头，然后在下面适应了两根手指后，于是把无名指也塞了进入。三根手指终于让二宫有些寸步难行，好在木村也让他就此停下。

“用个偏大的假阳具塞住你的屁股，然后顶在前列腺上。”

二宫乖乖的把塞进屁股里的假阳具顶上了敏感点，忍不住又咿咿呀呀的叫出声。

“放玩具的柜子里有我给你新买的礼物，打开来看看，你会喜欢的。”

木村没说把假阳具拿出来，二宫只好夹着屁股，拿着手机来到了柜子旁。

打开柜子是个黑色的圆柱被支架架着，上面还有着一到七的刻度。

“这是什么？”

“这是自动打屁股的机器，既然你第一次，那就三档好了，把宽木板接在上面，然后调整到合适的高度，趴在床边。”

二宫虽然不喜欢挨打，但是也乖乖听了木村的话，把机器设置好趴在了床边。

一按开关，机器大力的带着木板就往屁股上招呼，二宫没有想到才三档就这么疼！

“啊啊！前辈，好疼！啊啊！”

木村透过屏幕看着挨打的二宫忍不住抚摸起自己的阳具。

这个木板更糟糕的是会把滑出去的假阳具又重新顶到屁股深处，重重的顶着前列腺。所以二宫整个人又疼又爽，前面还直挺挺的没法射出来。

“前辈，饶了我啊啊！好疼啊！”

木村自然也透过屏幕看到了被木板一遍遍送进去的假阳具。

“nari明明是个被打屁股还会有感觉的坏孩子，这就不想要了？”

“啊啊！不要了，求你了前辈啊啊！”

木村看着二宫红红的屁股，让他停了下来。而没有了木板的攻击，二宫屁股里的假阳具也掉了下来。

被解放的二宫趴在床边喘气，拿着手机看着屏幕那边的木村。

“以后不许再玩游戏玩的忘了时间，不然下次不会这么轻易的放过你，知道了吗？”

“我知道了，下次不会了…”

“时间不早了，早点休息吧，乖乖等我回去。”

二宫对着屏幕那边的木村笑了笑：

“我等你回来。”


	5. 【磁石】假正经和小人精

01

樱井翔是个刻苦努力的穷学生，家里没钱上大学，樱井只能靠贷款和自己的双手来供这份高额的名校学费。

然而事情就发生在樱井当家教努力贴补生活费的时候。

樱井手下有三个学生，一个初中的小女孩和两个高中的男孩。按常理来说，初中的女孩正值青春期，是个敏感难搞得时期，然而出事的并不是这个女孩。

而是那个樱井觉得最难搞最可怕的二宫和也。

说到这个二宫，樱井就头疼。明明很聪明的一个孩子，偏偏不学好，天天不服管教，上课的时候动手动脚，有时候还边打游戏边上课。

樱井偶然听到机构的老师在唠闲话才知道，高中开始的第二个学期，二宫就不再去学校了，父母没办法才请了家教来辅导学业。

“翔桑。”

二宫用脚趾头勾着樱井的小腿。

“别乱动，好好上课。”

樱井用腿把二宫不安分的脚推开，无奈二宫又动起手戳了戳樱井后腰上的痒痒肉。

二宫这样捣乱也不是一天两天了，但是今天樱井终于硬气起来，决定要治治这孩子。

于是樱井放下笔，伸出双手向二宫的胳肢窝袭去。而平时最喜欢挠樱井痒痒的二宫其实才是最怕痒的那个。

“哈哈哈哈！”

二宫拼命向后退，但樱井乘胜追击又往二宫的细腰上攻击。

“哈哈哈哈哈！别啊哈哈哈啊啊！”

二宫痒的没在意脚下，被绊倒了下去，樱井怕他往后倒伤到自己于是一把抱住二宫，两个人转了个位置樱井垫在了下面。

樱井忍不住感叹：还好练了那么多年的足球，运动神经还在。

然而事情就发生在这个时候。

被樱井抱在怀里跌倒的二宫没有道谢没有抱歉，呆呆的看了樱井两秒钟，然后直接吻上了樱井错愕的嘴巴。

这是什么！？？？而且为什么这小子的吻技这么好？？？

樱井享受完这一吻立刻推开了二宫：

“……你还小，不知道自己在做什么。”

二宫鄙视的看了一眼樱井：

“明明刚刚亲的那么用力，现在就翻脸不认人。”

樱井似乎没有仔细听二宫说话，自说自话的收拾起东西：

“今天你先冷静下，这节课我过两天有空通知你补上。”

“喂！你真的要回去？”

二宫坐在地上拉住了樱井的裤脚。

“你需要时间冷静一下。”

樱井没回头的离开了，二宫看着他离开的背影皱起眉头：

“我看要冷静的人是你吧，胆小鬼！”

 

02

从二宫家里出来樱井就红透了脸，自己确实喜欢男人，而且好巧不巧：二宫那种乖乖的长相正好是樱井的菜。但是根正苗红的樱井老师对于和未成年谈恋爱有着相当大的抗拒，而且对方还是个十五岁的孩子。

这么小的孩子能懂什么情情爱爱？

好吧，虽然樱井内心里承认现在孩子早熟，自己在泥地里打滚的年纪他们都知道看黄片了，但是……

所以第二天樱井站在二宫家门口犹豫了。

“你还要站在哪里多久？”

樱井吓的抬起头，发现二楼的二宫正笑嘻嘻的靠在窗边看着自己。

“额，我就透透气？”

樱井说完就恨不得扇自己一巴掌。

“然后你就在门口站了二十分钟？”

二宫丝毫不掩饰自己的嫌弃，樱井只能顶着二宫的视线走进了屋里。而二宫却靠坐在床边看着漫画，丝毫没有坐到书桌旁学习的意思。樱井无奈只能坐到二宫对面打开课本，自顾自的讲起课，就像两个人刚认识的时候，就像二宫不愿意对任何人说话的时候。

但是现在听樱井这样自顾自的说话，二宫却觉得很不开心。

“你说的这些我都会了。”

樱井抬头看了眼不开心的二宫：

“那我们讲下一章。”

“下一章我也会了。”

“那就下下章。”

“不用了，这本书我都已经全部自习完了。”

樱井笑了笑，从包里掏出另一本：

“那正好我们可以学下个学期的。”

二宫抽出樱井手里的书按在地上，然后抓住樱井的衣领：

“你就打算当做什么都没有发生？”

樱井抓住二宫的手腕，使点劲就让二宫疼的自己松开的衣领。

“发生什么？”

二宫瞪向表面装作没事然而心里已经乱成一团的樱井，不屑的开口：

“抱也抱了，亲也亲了，这才过了一天你就想翻脸不认人？”

我的小姑奶奶啊，你听听这都是什么话！昨天抱你只是怕你受伤，昨天亲你那完全是你主动，虽然我也那啥……不不，那都不算。

“昨天只是个意外而已，小孩子别那么较真。”

二宫的不甘卡在喉咙里，他最头疼樱井总把自己当孩子。二宫也知道和樱井口舌完全就是浪费时间，于是直接把人推倒在地板上，自己跨坐在樱井的腰上。

“不要把我当小孩子，而且我就是要较真！”

这是个相当危险的位置和姿势，樱井倒吸一口气，刚想推开二宫，对方却直接上半身压上来。

“NINO，你先起来！”

二宫本想亲吻上樱井的嘴，奈何身高不够，趴在樱井身上只能到达对方的下巴，于是二宫压着樱井又往上挪了挪才终于艰难的亲到嘴巴。

这一吻二宫可算是用尽全力了，而樱井这个口是心非的家伙也被吻的晕头转向，感觉要上天，连带着刚刚被二宫摩擦到的身体某处也有了反应。

二宫吻着吻着也感觉到了有东西顶着屁股，忍不住放开了樱井调笑道：

“樱井老师真变态，不过是被小孩子亲吻，下面就硬了。”

二宫从来有没叫过樱井老师，而他这么一叫，樱井反而更有感觉了。

“玩够了没有？玩够了就下去，好好上课。”

樱井虽然内心很想现在就把这个不知道天高地厚的小混蛋按在地上狠狠的操，但是表面上理智还是占了上风。

二宫不爽他这副虚伪的样子，于是直接抓住樱井的手按在了自己的胸上。

透过薄薄的短T，樱井的手指划过了已经立起来的乳头，二宫身体微微一颤，气息也被打乱，樱井却触电似的抽回左手。

“再闹我真的生气了。”

樱井坐起身，抓住二宫的双肩将人推开，还往后挪了挪。

“你不喜欢我？”

“……不喜欢。”

“你骗人，你明明就喜欢我，之前还趁着我睡觉偷看我，还想亲我，现在又翻脸不认人。”

樱井发现自己的之前的小心思被识破，一时间找不到反驳的话。

在刚开始二宫还不愿意和樱井交流的时候，就经常上课趴在桌上睡觉，任由樱井巧舌如簧也不理会。

而樱井却经常借着这个空隙偷看二宫的睡颜，有一次甚至鬼迷心窍的差点亲上去。但是樱井现在才知道，原来这些二宫都是知道的！

樱井有些无地自容，二宫于是乘胜追击，爬到樱井面前，环抱住他又亲了上去。

这瞬间樱井脑内无数想法涌过来，二宫看出了樱井的失神，于是隔着衣服用力的握住樱井已经硬了的阳具，不开心的大力摩擦起来。

然后变故就发生在下一秒，樱井抓住二宫不老实的手，往后一扭，二宫立刻就疼的松开了亲吻跪坐在地上。

樱井故意拉着二宫背在身后的手往下，二宫不得不一边求饶一边向后仰起胸膛。这样的姿势让挺起的乳头在短T下一览无余，樱井沉下脸：

“既然是你挑起的，以后发生的事你可别后悔。”

樱井隔着衣服揉捏起二宫的乳头，腿也挤进二宫的双腿之间摩擦起来。

二宫用另一只手抓住了樱井胸前的衣服，但却没有推开也没有将人拉近。二宫的身体微微的颤抖，呼吸也彻底被打乱，却依旧坏笑得看着樱井：

“刚刚还一副道貌岸然的样子……现在不还啊啊！”

没等二宫说完樱井就掀开他上衣，咬上了二宫的乳头。樱井感受到二宫彻底硬了，于是扒开二宫的裤子，握住了他的阳具。

上下一起的刺激让二宫忍不住发出诱人的鼻音，但仍忍耐着不开口求饶。

樱井加快了手上的速度，还亲吻上二宫忍耐的嘴巴，进一步打乱了他的呼吸。

这个臭流氓！之前还装，现在本性暴露了吧！

“你喜欢我？”

樱井突如其来的发问让二宫愣住，不可思议的看着樱井：现在这个情况你难道还想坐下来促膝长谈吗？

“刚才不是很能说吗？现在怎么装起哑巴了。我确实喜欢你，那你呢？”

樱井停下手上的抽动，转而用指腹轻轻摩擦着顶端。

“哈啊！”

二宫被刺激的叫出了声，当然还有一部分是因为自己没有预料到这一部分的意外。

“我喜欢你，你喜欢我吗？”

二宫耳朵一红，正常人会在这个时候告白吗！二宫实在耻于说出口，而樱井也看出了这一点，于是对着乳头又舔又吸。

“啊恩！别！……好，好吧，虽然你这个人天天转模作样的，但是我喜欢你还不行吗……”

二宫无地自容的闭上眼睛，樱井笑着看着他这副可爱的样子：

“这才乖，现在趴到床边去。”

樱井在二宫释放之前松开了手，拍了拍他的屁股催促他过去。二宫活动了下酸疼的手臂，乖乖的趴过去，自觉的打开了双腿。

白嫩的屁股看着让人很有施虐的欲望，樱井双手揉捏着二宫的屁股，还大力的将臀瓣分开仔细观察二宫后面干净的小洞。

二宫扭动着身体，羞耻的回过头：

“不要这样……”

“怎么？被人这样盯着屁股觉得羞耻？”

终于扳回一局的樱井坏心眼的把屁股又掰开了一点。二宫羞耻的点点头，哀求的看向樱井。

樱井心情大好，放过了二宫，然后用口水润湿了两根手指，直接插进了二宫身体里。

一下子就两根的手指让二宫有些不习惯，但是樱井不仅用手指在身体里到处玩弄，还伸手捏住了胸前的乳头。

上下夹击的快感让二宫逐渐适应起来，樱井摸到前列腺的时候二宫还故意忍住不发出声音，但是樱井还是感觉到身下的人微微一震，于是笑着退出了手指。

“套子在床头柜里……”

二宫把头闷在被子里小声的开口，樱井奖励似的拍了拍他的屁股。

樱井带上套子，然后用阳具的前面顶在二宫的屁股上，慢慢的进去，进去一点点之后又立刻抽出来，然后又慢慢的进去抽出来，就这样来来回回的折磨二宫敏感的洞口。

“你到底进不进来！”

二宫被弄得越来越想被填满，于是扭动着屁股躲避樱井的玩弄。然后就被樱井按住屁股然后一口气顶到了最深处。

“哈啊！你个混蛋！”

“这是对你之前惹是生非的惩罚。”

樱井停在二宫身体最深处让他慢慢适应，一开始被强行撑开的不适感慢慢消失，二宫扭动着屁股自己抽插起来。樱井也不急，稍微往后退了些，就看着二宫自己来回的冲撞。

“翔桑……动一动，求你了……”

二宫头埋在被子里羞耻的不敢回头看樱井的表情。

樱井则拉起二宫，把人抱在怀里然后一边亲吻他的脖颈一边按住胯部温柔的在里面抽插。

身体里的敏感点被樱井一次次的摩擦玩弄，二宫伸手握住了自己的阳具套弄起来。樱井看到后就故意不再刺激前列腺，反而大力的在里面抽插，然后连脖颈细细的亲吻也停了下来。

“唔啊！那里……”

二宫抬起头委屈的看着樱井，而樱井却装傻道：

“哪里？”

二宫把樱井的头拉下来亲吻着他的脸颊和嘴唇。

“下面舒服的那里，不要别的地方……”

樱井坏笑着把二宫的双手按在床边不许它们乱动，然后对着他身体里的敏感点用力的冲撞。

一会是快速的小范围抽插，一会是用力的抽出一大截再狠狠的插进去。二宫受不了这样的刺激，舒服的呻吟里也慢慢带上了哭腔。

樱井把二宫再次按趴到床上，抓住了他前面已经有些湿润的阳具，然后对着二宫的屁股把自己的阳具全部退出来再温柔的一次插到底。

“哈啊！翔桑！不要唔……”

洞口前列腺和深处三方面的刺激让二宫有些招架不住，然而樱井依旧坏心眼的把阳具在二宫的身体里进进出出。

然后在这强烈的刺激中二宫被樱井操的射了出来。看到二宫累瘫在床边，樱井就握住二宫的腰，在里面快速的抽插也跟着射了出来。

之后两人在浴室，樱井把二宫按在墙上伴随着热水和雾气又把他操的咿咿呀呀求饶。

 

03

之后两人的进展也很顺利，除了樱井要求上课时间要好好听课之后好好写作业之外，二宫没有任何不满。

樱井也不过多过问二宫学校里的事，只有一次樱井询问过原因，然后二宫毫不在意的摆摆手：

“都是老一套，校园霸凌呗。”

确实，长相文静乖巧的二宫是很容易成为攻击对象。在那之后樱井就没有再提过这个话题，二宫其实心里很感谢这一点。

不上学的好处就是平时可以去樱井的大学和他一起上课，不过二宫去了两节课之后就被樱井明令禁止不许进教室了。

原因就是会让樱井分心，不过两人偶尔还是有时间可以一起中午吃个饭。

随着深入的了解，樱井发现二宫并不是个顽劣不知分寸的小鬼，而是个心细柔软的好孩子，只是有时候不愿和别人有交集。

樱井一边自豪自己是二宫心墙内的人，一边又暗自窃喜二宫这种和别人保持距离的性格。

大人总是这么狡猾。

然后两人的假期到来了，当然准确一点来说是樱井的假期，不过假期的时候补习班反而更忙，因为不少兼职的学生都趁着假期回家了，所以樱井成了补习班的助教，过起了每天朝九晚五的日子，这对于樱井来说就是个噩梦。

而二宫这边的课也在假期的时候停下了，二宫母亲的意思是让他休息休息，樱井也认同了这个理由，所以也没多想多问。

不过二宫还是时不时的到补习班和樱井一起吃饭，晚上还会一起散散步，然后在没人的地方偷偷亲亲小嘴。

对于樱井来说，这个假期是段充实而快乐的时光。

直到假期快要结束，樱井请了五天的假打算回家看看。

“你要我和你一起回老家？”

“我知道你也没事干，正好当放松了。”

然后二宫下了巴士，看着这一望无际的田野惊掉了下巴，半天才开口：

“……这里有wifi吗？”

樱井在一旁偷笑：

“我怎么敢带你来没有网络的地方。”

二宫撇撇嘴：

“本来你说乡下，我还以为你在谦虚，结果真的是乡下。”

二宫边走边看着这片一望无际的田野，心情竟然莫名的轻松起来。

“话说我们要走多久到你家？”

“我一般走的快的话一个小时左右吧。”

“哈！？”二宫不可思议的看着樱井。

“你要是走不动我可以背你。”

二宫耳朵一红，懒得理他的加快了速度。

当然两人走到最后二宫还是抓住了樱井的手，被他拉着走，直到两个多小时两人才到了家。

樱井家是三层楼的老式建筑，这在大都市里很少见，樱井拎着二宫的包，打开门带他进了屋子。

一进屋就是一股木头经过长年累月的积累散发出的木头香味，因为乡间很好的通风，所以没有潮湿的感觉。像极了以前二宫爷爷奶奶家的味道。

老式的日系建筑总是给人不一样的感觉，二宫随便转了转，发现后院还有一个池塘，旁边还有一块小田地，种着番茄和辣椒之类的蔬菜。

“现在这个时间我爸妈应该在田里，我还有个弟弟和妹妹，不过他们也在外面上学，我回来他们刚好回去，所以你可以先住我弟的屋子。”

樱井带着二宫到了二楼的房间，帮他把行李放在弟弟房间里。

然后二宫跟着樱井到了隔壁他的房间，和二宫预想的一样，整齐干净的房间，书架上都是学习和文学作品，然后二宫意外的发现了钢琴书。

“你会弹钢琴？”

“会一点，初中开始就一直在课后用学校的钢琴练习，后来上大学之后太忙就没时间再练了。”

二宫想象着学生制服的樱井坐在没有人的音乐教室里弹钢琴的样子，莫名心里一阵痒痒的。

“对了，wifi密码是多少？”

二宫到底是没有忘了正事，樱井忍住笑报给他一串数字。

晚上和樱井爸妈打过照面，一起吃了一顿愉快的晚饭，二宫在长辈面前还是很有一套的，这简直让樱井羡慕的咬紧了牙齿。

第一次见面你可没有对我笑的这么开心！

吃完晚饭后樱井拉住打算上楼玩游戏的二宫，让他穿上外套和自己一起出门。

夏末的季节，晚上的田野还是透着一丝丝的凉意。天空中还有仅剩的一点点太阳的尾巴，空气中蝉鸣的声音已经很小了，只有一小群还在奋力的为夏天作斗争。

两人散了会步，没天没地的聊着，直到太阳完全消失在地平线。

“我好像好久都没看到星星了。”

樱井在不知不觉带着二宫来到了这片小山坡上，二宫看着面前的繁星有些小感慨。

面前的景象里没有城市的霓虹，只有一个接着一个延伸到远方的路灯，黑黢黢的田野和树木之上是深邃的天空和无限的繁星。

“这几天可以让你看到吐，这里别的没有，就是星星多。就算白天是阴天，到了晚上也基本会放晴，这里没有星星的夜空才比较少见。”

二宫沉默了一会，然后叹了一口气：

“……这个假期结束我就得回学校上课了。”

“怎么了？”

樱井知道这一定不是二宫自己的意思。

“多管闲事的老师在我爸妈面前不知道说了什么，而且还打电话给了我……”

樱井安慰的搂住二宫的肩膀：

“学校方面的问题都解决了？”

“至少老师是这么说的，不过谁知道呢。”

“船到桥头自然直，而且以你的水平，自学加辅导也足够上个不错的大学，学校也并非是必修课。”

二宫听完轻松的笑起来：

“你还是第一个对我这么说的人。”

樱井一脸得意洋洋。

虽然没有说出来，但世俗规定的必经路在樱井看来并没有那么重要，无论是通过怎样的经历成长为人，大家都同样是人。

能力有好低，性格有好坏，但是这个标准一人一个。愿意追随别人的标准也好，按照自己的标准也好，都没有对错。

就像再亮眼的星星在不同的天气、不同的时间、不同的人眼里看来都不一样，大概除了上帝没有人能看到星星最完整的所有状态。

 

04

这五天的时间比二宫想象的要跑的更快，虽然没怎么来得及玩游戏，但是樱井带着自己上到山顶下到小溪，在没人的山林亲吻，穿越激流的瀑布，感受鱼游过小腿。就连二宫最怕的虫子也会有樱井替他赶走。

乡间的神社虽然小但也热闹，一到祭典的晚上就灯火通明的延续到山脚下。今天是在这里的最后一个晚上，明天一早两个人就要回东京了。

这个夏天剩余的蝉也都回归了大地，只有太鼓被击打和木屐敲打地面的声音。樱井左手抱着一堆吃的右手拿着巧克力香蕉和二宫躲在神社后面，二宫只拿着一根苹果糖。

“我好久没来祭典了。”

因为学校和补习班太忙。

“我也是。”

因为害怕遇到熟人。

二宫低头吻上了坐在木阶上的樱井，糖和巧克力的甜在两个人的嘴里蔓延，二宫环抱住了樱井的脖子加深了这个吻。

这个夏天最后的美好回忆。

一吻结束后，樱井意犹未尽的看着二宫的嘴巴：

“今年冬天要不要也来过几天？因为今年我怕是没法回家过年，所以得提前回来待几天。冬天虽然河水都上冻，上山的路也不好走，但是我们可以冰钓，这附近还有一处隐蔽的天然温泉，我觉得我们可以……”

二宫又亲上了这个不停说话的樱井，不过这次是蜻蜓点水，轻轻接触后二宫又马上退开：

“好，这个冬天我们也一起过。”

二宫笑得极其温柔，樱井顿时红起了脸。

自己竟然又被这孩子弄得手足无措小鹿乱撞。

好在现在是晚上，两人又躲在没有灯光的暗处，樱井庆幸二宫并没有发现，而二宫也笑着没有拆穿害羞愣神的樱井。

 

第二天樱井把二宫安全的送回了家，樱井过两天要开学，二宫也是。分别的时候樱井安慰的抱了抱二宫，然后目送他进了家。

两天后，二宫久违的穿上了学生制服，仓促的吃了早饭，走出了家门。

新的学期新的班级，但却还是一样的班主任。

二宫看着内野老师走进来，对方果不其然的笑着往自己这里看了一眼，二宫厌烦的避开视线，低头盯着课桌上的漫画无视内野冗长无聊的开学问候。

午休的时候二宫还是不可避免的遇到了之前的学长，但是对方只是瞪了眼二宫，并没有直接上来找茬，这点确实出乎二宫意料。

只是放学的时候二宫刚好被安排到了值日，所以理所当然的被内野老师堵到：

“回来上课的感觉怎么样？”

“还好。”

二宫面无表情不咸不淡的回答，他不想被内野看穿自己心里的紧张。

“之前的那些学生以后不会在纠缠你了，就像我之前和你承诺过的那样。”

内野走近，将手搭在二宫的肩膀上，看似安慰的拍了拍。二宫后退一步拉开了两人的距离：

“谢谢老师，我先回家了。”说完就转身走开了。

 

晚上二宫在房间里做作业，手机在桌子上震动起来，二宫拿起一看，是樱井发来的消息：

“新学期第一天感觉怎么样。”

二宫对着屏幕发呆了几秒，然后慢慢的敲下回复：

“还不错。”


End file.
